1. Field of the Invention
Retaining apparatus is described herein which is useful in china cabinets and other furniture requiring panels of glass or otherwise to be held in place along their edges against the frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Various retaining devices have been developed for holding panels of glass, wood and other materials in cabinet doors, picture frames and other articles of furniture. These devices are usually attached on the back a of frame and rotate into engagement with the panel to secure it to the frame. Additional tightening of the device against the frame causes additional pressure to be applied to the panel maintaining it in a stable position. Such prior art devices are usually constructed of a rigid material which works satisfactory on certain furniture however rigid securement of glass panels in china cabinets has been proven to be unsatisfactory and oftentimes manufacturers have to repair or replace the glass panels due to breakage during handling and shipping. In many instances furniture manufacturers have had to reship furniture due to complaints from customers who have found one or more glass panels broken when the furniture arrives at their stores, even though the retainers are securely in place.
With this background in mind the present invention was developed and one of its objectives is to provide retaining apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture and which will securely hold glass or other panels within a frame in a convenient manner.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide retaining apparatus for a panel in a cabinet or otherwise which is easy to install and which will provide a shock absorbing effect to the glass panel even if the cabinet or other furniture articles are dropped, struck or otherwise subjected to harsh handling.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide retaining apparatus which has a rigid base and a relatively resilient insert, said insert being removable and exchangeable for inserts of various thickness and sizes.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed explanation of the retaining apparatus is presented below.